Dirty Temptation
by Ally C-B
Summary: OS. "—La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella, ¿no lo crees? —Preguntó ella seductora en el oído del rubio antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Un rugido gutural se escapó de la garganta de Jasper ante esa acción. —A la mierda con Edward. —Dijo él antes de besar a aquel duende que lo traía loco desde hacía tiempo."


**Summary:** OS. "-La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella, ¿no lo crees? -preguntó ella seductora en el oído del rubio antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Un rugido gutural se escapó de la garganta de Jasper ante esa acción. -A la mierda con Edward -dijo él antes de besar a aquel duende que lo traía loco desde hacía tiempo."

**Advertencia: **Contiene escenas sexuales explícitas -por eso el rating **M**, daa-, lees bajo tu propia voluntad. Persona que no les gusten los _**LEMMONS**_ de cualquier tipo, **RETROCEDAN**. No me hago responsable bajo advertencia.

_**Canción**_**(?):** No. Por esta vez, no hay nada. Les doy permiso para que escuchen lo que se les plazca. XD HAY LLEMON, tengan eso en consideración al comenzar a leer. (; Por lo que yo únicamente sugiero algo sexy. :$

**N/A:** Puede que algunas ya lo hayan leído, ya que estoy re-subiendo el OS otra vez... ;B

Enjoy quienes no lo han leído aún. ^^ :]

* * *

**1.-Capitulo Único.**

**Dirty Temptation**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

Él caminaba bajo las luces que desprendían de aquel club, donde la música se escuchaba desde dos cuadras atrás. Se veía tan varonil vestido con esos jeans gastados y ligeramente rasgados en sus rodillas, con esa remera negra apretada a su musculoso torso dejando notarse esos abdominales que seguramente dejaba a más de una totalmente excitada de imaginarse una noche con ese rubio de ojos eléctricamente celestes.

Ella caminaba bajo luz dentro de aquel club, con la música a todo volumen a su alrededor. Volaba la mente de todos con solo verla caminar vestida con una remera blanca totalmente suelta al cuerpo que en el frente decía _"SPREAD LOVE"_, un diminuto short negro que dejaba ver sus suaves piernas color crema que parecían largas gracias a los zapatos negros de tacón alto que llevaba en los pies.

Alice bailaba pegada a sus amigas, una morocha despampanante, llamada Leah, y una rubia de ojos marrones, llamada Jessica. Ellas tres eran mejores amigas desde el kínder, y eran las más codiciadas tanto en el Instituto como en ese club para mayores.

Cuando Jasper vio a la hermanita de su mejor amigo bailar de esa forma en el medio de la pista de baile, cómo todos miraban con ojos hambrientos a ella en especial, a esa pequeña adolescente que lo venía trayendo loco desde la vez que la volvió a ver en el cumpleaños de su casi hermano y mejor amigo, Edward, una incontrolable ira lo invadió y no pudo evitar caminar directo hacia ella cuando justo a sus amigas las sacaron a bailar otros chicos. La tomó del brazo y la giró para que lo mirara de frente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó tratando de controlar la fuerza con la que la sostenía.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. —Le contestó la pequeña duende moviendo su brazo, haciendo que Jasper la soltara.

—Oh, sí tienes qué. Tu hermano no está aquí y… —Comenzó él, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Entonces, ¿tú quieres suplantarlo? ¿Quieres ser mi hermano, Jasper? —Le preguntó Alice acercándose demasiado a los labios del rubio. Él tragó en seco intentando recordarse de quién se trataba la que tenía en frente, y si no fuera por ello, hacía tiempo la hubiera tomado allí, delante de todos, sin importarle un mierda de nada. —Vamos, se cómo miras. Sé que me deseas tanto como yo a ti… —Susurró sensualmente la pelinegra en el oído de Jasper, provocando que su amigo vibrara en sus pantalones.

—La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella, ¿no lo crees? —Preguntó ella seductora en el oído del rubio antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

Un rugido gutural se escapó de la garganta de Jasper ante esa acción. —A la mierda con Edward. —Dijo él antes de besar a aquel duende que lo traía loco desde hacía tiempo.

.

.

.

Jasper desprendió los botones del pequeño short que Alice llevaba haciendo que cayera al suelo deslizándose por sus hermosas y suaves piernas color crema. Se le hizo agua a la boca cuando notó que ella ya se había quitado la remera y solo tenía unas pequeñas bragas que apenas cubrían lo debido y un sostén blanco de encaje. En ese momento deseó arrancarle toda la ropa interior con los dientes.

"_Mal… Esto está MUY mal."_ Le reprendió su mente -una vez más-, pero él no le dio importancia. Ya no… O al menos, eso intentaba.

Ella le sonrió antes de ir al final de su camiseta y comenzar a subirla acariciando con sus dedos ese torso por el que tanto deseaba pasar su lengua. Él levantó los brazos para que ella pudiera quitársela sin problemas, y una vez afuera, ella bajó acariciando delicadamente con sus dedos por sus musculosos brazos sin quitar la mirada de esos celestes ojos que la hacían sumergirse en lo profundo. Cuando llegó a sus manos, tomó una de ellas y la dirigió a su húmeda entrepierna.

"_Pecado. Sucio. Perderás la confianza de Edward…"_ Su mente le decía la cruda verdad, pero a él no le importaba, y en su mente, volvió a repetir: _"A la mierda con Edward."_

Los pesados jadeos de Jasper no se hicieron esperar cuando sintió la humedad de Alice sobre la fina y poca tela de las bragas.

—Tócame allí, Jasper. —Le pidió Alice en un susurro, y él cedió. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Se trataba de la mujer con la que tanto había fantaseado, con la que había tenido que tomar duchas de agua helada para calmar su excitación y, cuando no había caso, terminaba masturbándose. ¿Cómo maldita sea no iba a cumplir sus peticiones?

En ese momento, él verdaderamente mandó a la mierda al mundo entero.

.

.

.

Él sabía que estaba mal en lo que hacía tiempo venían haciendo. Él era consciente de la diferencia de edad entre ellos, aunque intentara no recordarlo. Él tenía bien en claro lo que sentía por ella: _un deseo torturador_. Y sobre todo, era muy consciente de quién se trataba, y no era cualquier persona. Ella era la hermanita de su mejor amigo, casi hermano, Edward Cullen.

Sin embargo, le encantaba verla desnuda bajo su cuerpo, ver cómo se arqueaba cada vez que él arremetía contra ella con fuerza, ver cómo un adorable sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas cada vez que él le susurraba algo sucio y atrevido.

Pero lo que más le gustaba era verla sobre él, tomando el control de la situación y moviéndose a su manera, a su gusto. Lo volvía loco verla montándolo, completamente entregada al placer, con su espalda arqueada; sus ojos fuertemente cerrados disfrutando de las sensaciones que solo él le provocaba; sus pechos saltando gracias a la intensidad con la él la obligaba a cabalgarlo con sus manos en su fina cadera.

Ella era su perdición, su peor pecado. Pero uno que no se arrepentía en cometer…

—Oh, mierda… —Gimió Jasper cuando ella comenzó a moverse en círculos clavando sus uñas en el pecho del rubio. Él sabía que si ella seguía de esa forma, no aguantaría mucho, pero no podía hacer nada.

Sus manos estaban atadas al respaldar de la cama, gracias a una apuesta que había perdido contra ella, por lo que no podía hacer más que disfrutar de las sensaciones que solo ella le provocaba, aunque se sintiera un poco cohibido por el hecho de llegar a su orgasmo antes que ella.

Eso era algo principal en la lista de un hombre: _"Ella debía ser siempre la primera en llegar al orgasmo, nunca Él"_.

—A-Alice. —Gimió él echando su cabeza hacia atrás y arqueándose, perdido en el placer. —Desátame. —Le ordenó, pero ella soltó una risotada y comenzó a moverse más rápido, si es que eso era posible. Un sonido gutural, parecido a un gruñido, salió de su garganta haciendo que Alice se excitara más y comenzara a dar pequeños saltitos sobre su miembro, pero sin dejar los movimientos circulares.

—Nop. —Contestó la pelinegra acercándose al rostro de Jasper. —Es mi turno ahora, _cariño_. —Susurró sensualmente en su oído antes de pasar su lengua desde el cuello del rubio, haciéndolo gemir, hasta su mentón, y luego a sus labios, donde él la recibió con gusto. Luego de unos segundos, ella soltó su boca para volver a concentrarse en su vaivén de caderas.

Jasper sentía demasiado placer, sentía su cabeza dar vueltas y vueltas, sentía su miembro endurecerse aún más, tanto que casi dolía de no ser por la mujer que en ese momento lo estaba complaciendo. Él comenzó a tirar con todas su fuerzas de la soga que lo tenía atado, no resistía el hecho de no poder tocarla, de no poder llevar el control. La soga finalmente cedió ante su fuerza, y rápidamente se sentó tomando con sus manos la cadera de Alice, haciendo que comenzara a saltar sobre él.

—No… es j-justo…—Protestó ella enredando sus dedos en el cabello del rubio. Él sonrió arrogante contra su piel.

—La vida no siempre es justa, cariño. —Contestó él sonriendo antes de atrapar sus labios y fundirse en ellos mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas.

_"La vida no siempre es justa…"_

Él lo entendía mejor que nadie. La vida había hecho que deseara a una adolescente con todas sus fuerzas. La vida había hecho que perdiera el control, que mandara al demonio a todos y que nada más le importara, aparte de poseerla, corromperla, desearla con locura.

La vida, a pesar de todo, le había dado otra oportunidad para olvidarse de su pasado e intentar ser feliz. Aunque fuera con una adolescente…

* * *

***sonríe ampliamente* ¿Opiniones?**

**En sí, más que OS es un tipo Drabble -que significa que es aún más corto que un OS-. XD En fin... Me gustó como quedó y no quise agregarle más. :)**

**Ok, primero que nada, MIL DISCULPAS por haberme desaparecido así._. En la Uni este año sin duda ha sido uno de los peores. :_ Exámenes por doquier, proyectos y toda la weá. -.-**

**Pero ya estoy por terminar las clases, así que tendré todo el tiempo que quiera para escribir y actualizar, I PROMISE. :]**

**LOVE ALL YA' AND THANKS FOR ALL YOUR LOVE! (L)**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


End file.
